Camp Castaways
After a huge flood, the campers float away to a "deserted island" and try to fend for themselves while dealing with the dangers there, as well as enduring each other. Meanwhile, the hosts are having a day of relaxation on the same island. While the final four are separated at first, they eventually wind up back together again and, after someone's grand return, a certain hostess is eliminated. The Episode "Last Time, on Total Drama Island!", Veronica said on the Docks to open with, "In a Special Episode, the formerly eliminated were visited as they spend their time at a resort for and of Rejects, Playa Des Losers! Geoff and Bridgette are still going strong, Katie and Sadie still share a brain, and Courtney is sitll enraged at Chris and Cody for her previous Eliminations! In a Shocking twist, I decided to let the Losers vote off one of the Final Five Campers, and in an even more shocking twist of fate, it was Gwen who was brought down the dock shame, and taken to the world losers and other failures of life!", the view then went to her standing on the docks, "Who shall be leaving this week in the most Dramatic Campfire ceremony yet? Find out, on Total, Drama, Island!", Following the intro, Veronica was shown with an umbrella while a big rain storm was pouring down around her, "Welcome back to Total Drama Island! This Week, I've prepared a Bizzare Episode full of surprises! For Example, look at the Weather! Rain is NOT an easy thing to control without Russian Scientists, I can tell you that. But, I knew the four remaining campers were having it far too easy. So, I went to my Parents! And now, Rain!", Veronica was then shocked by Lighting, much to her pain. Finally, the scene went to the campers. Duncan was on his cabin, Duncan was carving into wood with his knife. Heather and LeShawna also were bored on the steps of their cabin, as well. Heather was polishing and painting her toe nails. "Listen up all you Lazy Campers!", Chef said like a Drill Instructor from the Loudspeaker, "Since it is rainin' today, you all will now do NO more Fun activities that you like do, cuz now you all will be doing activies you DON'T like to do! This means, the Craft tent will be used, cuz the forecast as I repeat, is Rain today, tomorrow, the day after, the day after, oh, and the day after! Me and Veronica will see y'all in the craft tent, tomorrow. Hatchet 0:700 hours, OUT!", LeShawna was clearly frowning of anger and fustration from this. "Frowning like a big suck won't bring Gwen back, you know.", Heather said to taunt LeShawna, who just glared back at her angrily, "It will just give you premature wrinkles.", LeShawna then smirked, and slightly slammed her foot on the boar of the seat, which rattled Heather a bit and nearly spilled her nail polish. "Being the Bitch you are won't make you life any easier, ya know.", LeShawna taunted back to Heather, "In-fact, what I'm wonderin' is why you don't just vote yourself off cuz I'm tired of dealin' with you!" "So Nice to see you two getting along!", Duncan sarcastically commented, carving a wooden spear, "Gives me the Warm Fuzzies." "In your dreams, Perv!", Heather replied, a big angrily. "Man, this sucks!", Duncan said after that, "I don't think anyone could make this Weather seem better....come to mention it, wheres Cody at?" ' CONFESSIONAL' Cody - "WOW! I made, I made it into the Final Four! Just like Heather promised, I'm in the Final Four with her! Haha, speaking of the other Final Four members, I think they are all real great people! Duncan's pretty cool, Heather's the love of my life, and LeShawna tells it like it is! They are all GREAT Competitors, and to be honest, I kinda feel I'm probably gonna leave next, cuz I just have that feeling, ya know? Though, I hope for once I can beat Veronica at something. I mean, she always beats me at everything. Hopefully, she goes before I go. I mean, she actually got rid of Chris! I doubt Chris wanted to go, and I'm surprised she hasn't Eliminated me herself. And Lucky, too." ENDS The scene then went back to Heather, LeShawna, and Duncan. Soon enough, they all decided they were bored of this and went inside their cabins. Conker himself was even shown running into the flooding forests, and a chair was floating along a newly created river along with the Arts and Crafts center, a Family of Raccoons on a Log, and a submarine. The scene then showed Day-time, and Chef ringing a bell as Veronica went over via Chris' fourwheeler. "Chef, do you know where the Campers are?", Veronica asked to the Island's Chef. "I peeled a Whole Bag of Rotten Spuds.", Chef revealed "I can-not find them either.", Veronica replied, "In-fact, I can't even find their cabins!", it was then shown that the campground's cabins had been taken by flooding to what was a large body of water, and the campers (Heather and LeShawna shown) were on their bunks sleeping while also being drifting in the water. Behind the two was a Cabin, also floating. Duncan then came out of his Cabin and yawned, but soon found himself falling into the water. This was followed by Heather waking up to see the truth as well. "Aaaaaaahhhh!", the Girl screamed, and then fell into the water, this screaming angrily woke up LeShawna. "What the Hell?!", LeShawna angrily said, but then she too was knocked down into the water. This left Duncan, Heather, and LeShawna into the water, "Where in the Hell did this Water come from?! Did Veronica do this?" "How should I know? Why don't you ask the leeches!", Heather said, raising her arm to reveal Leeches, then realizing what she just said, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!", she shook her arm to remove the leeches. "Ya know, this is so ridiculous, it's almost funny.", Duncan added with a smirk, as a Shark Fin passed by behind him. Soon, it circled around the three, with all of them being shocked, and then they all screamed and jumped into the air, running in the air for a bit, and managing to reach the cabin each of them scared and watching as the Shark ate up the Bunk Bed and then a Chair. "I think we need something Big and Chewey to shove in it's Mouth!", Heather exclaimed, "LeShawna, get in!" "Girl, you LUCKY I don't believe in Straight Up Murder." CONFESSIONAL Cody - "Ya know, you may think I'm all Geeky and Nerdy, but I really do try in sports. Just, not that Good at 'em, ya know? Like, I tried out for Football but never made the team and never could gain enough muscle, I tried out for Track and Cross Country but everyone else was just better than me, but I DID make the Swim Team! haha! I went for Cheerleading, but, well, there were issues." ENDS Cody then began to step out of the Confessional, only to discover it was floating in the water. He was quickly surprised by it, and went back in after gasping. "Oh Sweet Mary, I'm trapped!", he exclaimed from inside the confessional, "Without Heather, or Conker! This is terrible!" The scene then went to the beach of an Unknown Island, with Duncan, LeShawna, and Heather (and their cabin) present on the shore. "Okay, now I don't about y'all, but this is like, Totally Freaky Wierd! I mean, Deserted Island? I didn't come here to be left on some Island with no other People on it!" "Oh Pu-lease!", Heather replied, "Anyone can see that this is a Production Set for Chris or Veronica, and these are all of their cheesy fake props!", she then went over and kicked a rock, which gave her much pain in her feet. "Woah, Drama Queens", Duncan began, "We've obviously just drifted Downstream. The Producers will send a search party." CONFESSIONAL Veronica - "Just incase you are wondering, the sets used for my movies are NOT Fake, they are ALWAYS of the HIGHEST Quality. So it must be Chris' set. As for the Search Party, I WOULD do it, but that wouldn't be fun now would it?" ENDS "So I guess that means Craft day is cancelled", Veronica said, her and Chef back at the Main campgrounds,"No Matter. Anywho, I'm starved, shall we eat." "You actually wanna eat this Slop?!", Chef replied, thinking she meant the spuds he chopped up. "Hell No!", Veronica replied, "I mean the breakfast buffet I had the servants prepare back at our camp!" "Cool, hehehehehe.", Chef laughed with a smile, and then lightly pushed Veronica. Veronica pushed back, and then Chef pushed again but this time Pushed her to the ground. CONFESSIONAL Duncan - "Well Well Well, stuck on an Island with a Big Girl and a Hot Girl. Too Bad I'm Gay and they're both completely annoying." CONFESSIONAL LeShawna - "Well, on the Bright Side I only have Three more Campers to beat. Dark Side? I'm stuck on an Island to die, with Heather!" CONFESSIONAL Heather - "Mental Note. Never sign up for a Reality Show Ever Again." ' END' "Let's just Chill until the Rescue team arrives", Duncan said while resting onto a rock, "Yeah? What if the Rescue team don't come?", LeShawna brought up, "What if the Producers don't give a Shit? I say, we build a raft and get the hell outta dodge." "Good call, let's just get more lost.", Duncan replied. "We have, ta build, a Raft!" "We need to stay put!" "Build a Raft!" "Stay Put!" "Duh!", Heather suddenly spoke, "We're not lost! This is just Chris or Veronica's lame attempt at challenging our ship-wrecked survival skills. I'M ON TO YOU VERONICA!" CONFESSIONAL Veronica - "Oh Heather, haha, you don't scare me at all! Haha, I AM you." ENDS "I'm going for a walk.", Heather then said, putting on her sunglasses last seen in Episode 1 and then walking off. ' CONFESSIONAL' Heather - "Things were getting really tense. You have to remember that we were soaked, covered in bug bites, and starving! But I kept my wits about me as always. It's a Good thing at least one of us can remain calm and collected in the face of adversity." ENDS Soon Heather was soon arriving at a Mysterious in-tree cabin through the bushes, and was smirking. "Not Bad.", she commented, "Beats sleeping on the Beach." CONFESSIONAL Cody - Is in a fetal position and scared, "Okay, Okay, gotta stay calm. Gotta Stay calm. I mean, I'm a good swimmer...but then again theres the, Sharks, so...yeah......ummm.....", suddenly the stall rattled, "Huh? What was that? Did I hit, land?!" ENDS Cody steps out the confessional and sees that he had indeed touched land, which he was very happy to see. "Land! I hit Land! Oh Thank you, Thank You, Thank You, Thank You, THANK YOU!", he then cheered and ran into the forestry of the Island, "I made it out unharmed! Unharmed! Yeah! Not even a scratch! Heheh!", suddenly though, he ran into something that he saw was a massive T-Rex skull and bones. He shook and screamed, even wetting his pants once more as he fell onto the ground. CONFESSIONAL Veronica - "The Tyranosaurus Bones, My Idea! Hahaha, his face? His pants! HA! Even better than when he was mauled by that Bear!", she then laughed like a Wicked Witch once more, like she did in Episode 19. ' ENDS' The scene then went to Heather, standing on the Balcony of her in-tree cabin. "Nice View.", she commented, looking from it, "Hey, you two, if you're done yelling at eachother I found us a place to rest!", she then opened a door, which only led to a human skeleton jumping up into her face, freaking her out and sending her to the ground. She, scared, backed up quickly and ended up at the Skeleton (and Cody), "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!", she screamed in terror at the Skeleton, and jumped back. "Heather!", Cody happily exclaimed, walking from the skeleton, "I found you! Thank God i'm not alone!", suddenly Gwen and LeShawna (also surprised) arrived at the scene. They were mainly freaked at the T-Rex bones, of course. "Still think we're just down-stream from Camp?!", Heather said, referring to what Duncan said earlier. "Okay I've been wrong before.", Duncan replied. "So, uhhh, what do we do now?", Cody asked, before the scene went to the beach once more. This time around, NaTasha from Boney Island and Episodes 8 and 21 appeared, in scuba gear. She took off the mask part and shook up her hair to dry it a bit. She then walked around the Island. "Okay, Judgin' by the Episode I've been watchin', the campers should be here.", NaTasha said in eximination, "Now, all I have ta do is find some evidence and see just what the hell Veronica did to Chris and Why!", she then noticed a palm-tree with coconuts on it, "Are those Palm Trees?" ' CONFESSIONAL' Chef Hatchet - The camera is a bit close in on him, "Will someone please tell me why there Palm Trees and Coconuts up here? We're in Northern Ontario!", the confessional then revealed Veronica to also be in the confessional. Veronica - Also in confessional with Chef, "They were left over props from Yet Another Epically Awesome Movie.....What?! You Guys are on a Budget!" ' ENDS' The scene then went to reveal NaTasha having had searched almost hundreds of coconuts, by cracking them in half and searching in them. "Damn, I can't believe she didn't put Jack into them coconuts!", she exclaimed, "I was sure she'd try somethin' like that! Nine minutes of searchin through random coconuts, and I ain't found squat on that Spoiled Little Daddy's Girl!", she then turned and noticed the Confessional stall, "Okay, THAT place might offer some insight!", she then walked into the Confessional as the scene swapped back to the Human skeleton. Heather, Duncan, LeShawna, and Cody were near it, and Heather was examining it. "Wait a Sec!", she said, poking it, "This is just like when they sent us to Boney Island! Don't you see it's so obviously another survival challenge! YOU CAN'T SCARE ME, VERONICA!" "She's so smart, isn't she?", Cody said to LeShawna and Duncan. "Whatever you think, dude.", Duncan replied. "Yeah, what he said.", LeShawna added, "What IS Obvious", she turned to Heather, "Is that we be stranded on some deserted ass Island and will die for sure if we don't build a raft!" "If we're stranded then the producers will obviously rescue us!", Duncan replied, "What if they have no Idea where to Go?!", LeShawna brought up, "They ain't exactly the smartest people in the world, ya know!" CONFESSIONAL Veronica - Is once more in the confessional with Chef, "I'm going to let that one pass.", Chef was smirking, then was surprised, and with a blank face nodded with Veronica. CONFESSIONAL Heather - "I was so better off without those Lunatics holding me back! Good luck lost in the wild without shelter!" CONFESSIONAL Duncan - "Okay, so maybe splitting up was a bad idea, I know I should make more of an effort to have an Alliance with someone at this point in the game but they're all Insane! I mean which one would you trust?" END "Fine!", Duncan said, on the balcony of the Shelter with LeShawna, Heather, and Cody, "Then let's make a new rule! Every camper for themselves!" "Fine!", Heather and LeShawna said in unison, Cody just seemed scared or worried instead. Heather and Cody then walked into the Shelter, while Duncan jumped down near a bag of spears, he had carved them, and a bow. He picked it up and put the bag over his back as LeShawna came down to the ground too. They then went their seperate ways. The scene then showed the confessional, with NaTasha at the door, tinkering with the Camera taped on the door. She managed to actually open a hatch to it, that revealed an ability to watch the tapes previously recorded in it. She went through the menu of the videos, and saw icons for confessionals that were aired, and some that were never aired. "Okay, so judging by the Dates", NaTasha said as she looked through the clips, "Veronica came in about here!", she said, finding a Veronica confessional from around the time of Episode 13. "All I gots to do is keep on watchin' til I find what I'm lookin' for!", she then turned it on to Veronica's first confessional, but only to get an arrow to smack towards her. She noticed though, and jumped, but this resulted in the Camera flying away far into the distance for some reason and her to end up the ground, "Damn Head Hunters!" "Aww man!", Duncan said, far away in the Bushes and the shooter of the arrow, "I don't have a clue where that thing went! Note to self, next time make more than one Arrow.", suddenly he heard a noise from the bushes and smirked, thinking it was a source of food, and jumped into the arrow in a pounce with his knife out, "Woo-Hoo YEAH!", he screamed out, and pounced up on an unseen object. He stabbed it repeatedly with his knife, "Die, Die ,Die, haha!", however all he got was his knife to have Bannanas on it. "One Fruit Salad comin' up!", he said, smiling as he had Bannanas and Pineapples together in a pile."Aaand", he then turned to an Egg laying in a nest on the ground, "Uber Omlet on the side! Yeah, Rockin'!", he then walked over and took the Egg into his hands, and walked off with it. Of course, a Shadow of a roaring Giant Goose was shown following him. Soon Enough, Duncan walked over to LeShawna who had a raft built. Duncan was carrying in his hands several fruit and the Egg. "Hey, where did you get that Chocolate?!", Duncan was speaking of Heather who, up in the shelter, had a Chocolate bar in her hands. "Oh Nowhere, just Owen's secret stash of Junk Food he kept before he was gone.", Heather revealed. "That Genius!", Duncan replied, "I always thought his matress looked lumpy! Better share that with us man, we're starving!" "Oh No!", Heather herself replied, "I believe the term was, Every Camper for themselves. And since we're alone on the Island-", suddenly a loud and scary growl was heard, "Or not." "The Hell was That?!", NaTasha asked, searching through the forest for the camera, "And where the Hell is that Camera?!", suddenly another roar-like sound was heard, which sent several coconuts falling down onto NaTasha. Soon, it was revealed to be Chef who was blowing a conch chell over at a table near the staff tent.The table was filled with actual and good looking food. "You're Brunch, is served.", he said, as Veronica was happily about to begin eating. "Ah, Brunch.", Veronica commented, "Such a Civilized and High-Class meal, do you not agree? You have already finished Breakfast, but not yet eaten Lunch. OOOOH, Hoolandais! My Favourite!", she scopped up a pink jelly like substance onto her finger and licked it, "You certainly have outdone yourself, Chef!", Chef then blew the conch shell once more in response. Of course the Campers were nervous from this, even Heather who ate her Chocolate bar, but still remained Skeptical. "It's just Veronica freakin' us out!", she said from the shelter. Suddenly, LeShawna's stomach growled. "Whatever it is, I am off this Island cuz I need some Food, y'all!", she then prepared to push her Raft into the waters. "You don't even know where you're going!", Heather pointed out from the Shelter. "Who the Hell cares?!", LeShawna replied, now in the water with her raft, "At least it ain't with YOU!", Duncan then walked by LeShawna and her raft, holding his Egg. "I'll give you my Egg in Exchange for a Ride.", Duncan said to LeShawna. CONFESSIONAL LeShawna - "Ridin, with Duncan? Trust me, I didn't wanna do it at all. But, I was starvin' like hell!" ENDS Once more, LeShawna's stomach growled, and she held it, and made her descison mentioned in her previous confessional shown. "Deal!", she said to Duncan, Heather gasped, and Cody then peered out of the Window as well. "What?!", Heather went, and then she was shown running up to Duncan and LeShawna as the two were beginning to leave the Island, "Hey, Hey! You can't just form an Alliance and Leave me!" "Bye, Queenie!", LeShawna taunted, getting a paddle ready and paddling, "Good Luck with the Game!", she even had a bit of a smirk on her face as she did so, "Tell Cody I'm sorry for this, though. He's cool." "Don't Go, Don't Go! If you come back I'll let you have Owen's Nonimo Bars!", Heather actually began sounding as if she were really scared. CONFESSIONAL Heather - "Okay, I have never been more terrified in my whole Life! The Left me there, alone with Cody on that Island, to Die! I had to draw on reserves of Inner Strength, I never knew I had! If you're watching Lindsay I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings you are an awesome friend a-and Beth, ditto for you! Miss you Guys! BFF's forever!" ENDS The scene then went to NaTasha once more, who had her clothes torn up from the Branches and Plants, and her hair also a bit messed up as well, she finally found the camera, and happily picked it up, it was right near the T-Rex bones. "Alrighty, got the Camera! Now, to find out where to find some food!", the scene then went to Chef and Veronica once more, with Chef banging on Drums and Veronica playing Limbo. "Ah, Fun in the Gorgeous Outdoors!", Veronica happily said, "Shame the Interns are missing, we should send them a video of this, Good times!" The scene then went to Duncan and LeShawna, who were paddling, LeShawna paddling, into the waters. "You Paddle like a Girl!", Duncan commented. "If you don't like the Accomadations, the Doors all over this raft!", LeShawna replied. "Just Give me the Ore!", Duncan said, grabbing the Ore, which LeShawna held onto. "I don't think So!", LeShawna said back, and soon the two struggled over the ore, "It's MY Raft, it ain't yours!" "Correct me if I'm wrong", Duncan began, "But I think you just rowed us in a big circle because theres the shore again.", Duncan then looked, and it was shown that they could see the area where NaTasha had searched through all of the Coconuts. Soon, they decided to just get back on the shore together from the raft. "Okay, who the hell opened up them Coconuts?", LeShawna said, a bit nervous, clearly. Duncan however, used this as a chance to smirk and then take the Egg. "Which will cost you one Omlet!", he said as he began running off with the Egg. As the Roar of the Mother Goose came in. LeShawna herself went in and tried to grab the Egg, only to have their fight briefly stopped by the Mother Goose and her Roar. Soon, the two looked up right at the Mother Goose. "Okay, you can have it, Dude!", LeShawna gave the Egg to Duncan. "No No, Please I insist!" ,Duncan quickly replied. The Goose then dove down at the two, and Duncan began running with the Egg, but soon was picked up into the air by the back of his shirt by goose, "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhahhhhhhhhhhh!", he screamed as the massive bird lifted him into the sky. LeShawna ran to the raft, which had some rope left on it, and then trying to lasso Duncan's Leg, though this only ended up dragging LeShawna, screaming, up with Duncan and the Goose. Meanwhile, Heather was sitting on the doors of the Shelter with Cody near-by eating the rest of the Candy (he was visible from the window) NaTasha, with the camera in-hand, had Duncan's arrow in hand and was also approaching the Shelter. As NaTasha walked along, her spear got Heather's attention and frightened her. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH! HELP!", Heather screamed out, believing NaTasha to be a Savage. Meanwhile, Duncan and LeShawna were still flying with the giant Prehistoric Goose, and both were screaming. Meanwhile, Heather was throwing numerous Bottles and other Objects at NaTasha, not knowing who it was while Cody just kept on eating the long-eliminated Owen's stash of junk food. "Get away from me, HELP!", Heather called out, throwing stuff like Marshmallows and other objects down repeatedly. Eventually though, NaTasha got tired of this and, grabbing a Candy bar Heather threw down, she chunked right back at Heather, "AH!", she screamed as she dodged once more, and it was then that Cody noticed this going on. "What is it, my love? I shall protect you!", Cody suddenly proclaimed, just now jumping in to help. "Girl, there ain't No Reason to be throwin' shit at me!", NaTasha yelled back. "It talk-Wait", Heather replied, "Are you that Skinny Version of LeShawna?", Heather then jumped down along with Cody to the ground, "You just completely freaked me out!" "Girl, I got a Name!", NaTasha replied, "And it be NaTasha! So, I'm assuming your name is Heather, right?" "Yes, it is.", Heather, a bit angrily replied. Suddenly, the three heard the screams of Duncan and LeShawna as they flew with the massive Goose. Soon, they both fell from their captor, screaming, and into trees. Within seconds they dropped down infront of Heather, NaTasha, and Cody. "The Sistah from the other show?", LeShawna asked, noticing NaTasha with Heather and Cody. "Hey, Gurl! I was just comin' on to try and find out what Veronica was up to!", NaTasha explained, "What y'all been up to, it's sure been a while, anyway!" "Oh, the Usual, stranded on an Island with-", suddenly a Large Snake fell down from the tree, and there was a scilence of NaTasha and the teenagers, as they all became frightened of said Snake, "SNAAAAAAKE!", suddenly they all ran straight up to the shelter, NaTasha included, and looked down shaking in fear at the snake. The Snake hissed at them as they stood far away from it in safety. The scene then went to Veronica and Chef, both sitting down with tea or coffee in their hands to drink. "So, Chef, how do you think the Campers are doing on their Deserted Island?", Veronica asked to Chef, a bit sarcastic really. "Anything coulda happen to 'em by now!", Chef replied, "Mauled by Bears, Fell off a Cliff, Starved to Death." "Hmmm", Veronica replied, "Maybe we should check the Monitors to see what's on the Footage." "Veronica girl", Chef began, "You are one dedicated Host!", Chef then carried Veronica in his arms like she were a baby or something , "You're an Inspiration!" "Thank you, Chef.", Veronica said happily, "It's why Chris isn't here!" The next scene was Duncan, Heather, LeShawna, NaTasha, and Cody sitting inside the cabin that was in the tree, and Cody trying to have fun with it. "Okay", he began, "I spy with my little eye, something with caramel in it!" "Malomars?", Duncan replied, bored completely at this point. "Heheh, Right again Dude!", Cody exclaimed. The world may never know how or why he bothered trying to make fun out of this situation, "Okay, so who's turn is it next?" "THAT'S IT!", Heather suddenly stood up angrily and stomped her foot down, "I am done with this game! I can't go on with you guys anymore because you're all CRAZY!" "You say that like you're not.", Duncan replied, rolling his eyes. "I am the only one left on this show with a Shred of Sanity!", Heather sharply said back. "Ha!", Duncan scoffed, "And this coming from the Girl who changes friends more often than I change socks!" "Which is SO not often enough, by the way!", Heather snapped back again, "At least I've got my game on!" "Game? What Kinda Game you got? We ALL trapped here on this Island in the middle of God KNows here, ALL of us! We might even DIE here, so what GAME could you possibly be in or on cuz I don't see no competition!", LeShawna suddenly exclaimed to Heather following the Mean Girl's game comment. "Wait...Die?", Cody replied, worried about that part, "but I haven't had a Relationship yet! I haven't journeyed across the world or fufilled my career dream yet!" "Chillax Y'all!", NaTasha suddenly said, getting the group to calm down, "Now I haven't seen all of Total Drama and I'm not a contestant, but I am the oldest one outta all y'all here and personally, y'all startin' ta Drive ME nuts! Now, I had to spend 15 episodes on Boney Island with Veronica,and trust me that girl is JUST like Heather over there, except she hides it more! With that, let me give y'all a little method I have for dealing with Crazyness!" CONFESSIONAL LeShawna - "That's when it hit me. This is how I'm gonna die. I was gon' Kill Heather, then die stranded on an Island. Yep. I could just see it all right there!" ENDS "Run for our Lives and leave Heather behind?", Duncan replied, to which Cody and Heather both became offended by. "No No No!", NaTasha replied, "I read somewhere that confessin' Sins helps, so I say we just do that." "Uh, I don't think so.", Heather replied. "Come on y'all, if we ARE gonna die, don'tcha want yo' mind cleared of anythin that makes ya feel guilty. By the way, for the love o' the lord don't bring up bein' Gay as a Sin. I don't wanna hit nobody for bein' a bigot." The scene where all of them confessing was however skipped, for unknown reasons, "So THAT'S why yo ass went to Juvy!", LeShawna said, obviously to Duncan. "Yeah.", Duncan admitted, "Well, at least it's not as bad as what Heather did!" "I admit it was a little, unorthodox.", Heather replied, "But it doesn't come close to what LeShawna did! I mean, like, totally!" "Heheh....this is awkward.", Cody suddenly said, as the room got quiet. "Well, now do y'all feel better?", NaTasha then added in. Then, a spider began slipping down via web. Of course, LeShawna saw this, and Spiders happened to be her worst fear. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", LeShawna screamed and ran out to the Balcony, where she, after calming down, saw smoke coming from a distance away. "Okay y'all, I don't think we're that deserted no more!", Duncan and NaTasha then ran outside with her. "The Rescue Team?", Duncan asked. "Or a Trick.", Heather said as her and Cody walked over, "Courtesy of Veronica!" "I gots a plan to find out, y'all!", NaTasha added in, and then with a time skip she and the other four were all dressed in tribal face paint and had spears in their hands. NaTasha had aquired a coconut and the Camera was visible at her waste, they each looked at eachother, and then Cody turned to NaTasha. "You sure this'll work?", he asked. "Yeah! We just pretend that we're head hunters and scare the hell outta those jerks messin' with us!", NaTasha explained. "Theres only one problem!", Duncan explained, "A 50 foot python with an Attitude!", he of course gestured to the large snake still below them, and hissing at them. "Ain't Nothin'!", NaTasha then tossed the Coconut down on the Snake's head, and managed to knock it out. "You couldn't just get a Coconut Hours ago?", LeShawna asked in response, "Didn't think to. Anyway, let's go before it wakes up y'all!", NaTasha then jumped down, and was followed by Heather, Duncan, Cody, and LeShawna. They ran straight throu the woods, and towards the smoke. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHH!", they each in unison said as a battle cry, and soon enough all Five of them appeared at Chef and Veronica's camp. LeShawna had a plunger, Duncan had his bow and Arrow, and Heather and NaTasha also had plungers with Cody too. They each easily scared Veronica and Chef both. Chef actually jumped into Veronica's arms in fright, but Veronica wasn't scared for some reason. The two hosts were right infront of a trailer. "Hello Campers!", Veronica said as Chef got off of her a bit ashamed, "It is about time you showed up, and you brought NaTasha with you! For some reason I am not surprised." "Oh Girl, have I got some DIRT, on YOU!", NaTasha replied, angrily glaring at Veronica, "You ain't even supposed to be here!" "Yes I am, I have contracts to prove it!" "No you ain't!" "Yes, I do!", Veronica and NaTasha then quickly got into a glaring with eachother, then Veronica turned to Chef, "Activate it.", Chef nodded in agreement, and then a lever appeared from the ground. "What in the hell is that lever fo-", NaTasha was then lifted off into the skies and back onto Boney Island, screaming,"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" as she flew back. "So anyway, yeah, welcome to the Production Cew's secret Location!", Veronica revealed to the Final Four with NaTasha now gone. They gasped as they saw the Tent, a Buffet table, and the shower from Episode 13. "Or it WAS a secret until now!" "But, what about the T-Rex Skull?", Heather questioned. "A-and the Prehistoric Goose!", Duncan questioned in more fright. "Hahaha", Veronica laughed, "The Bones are just leftovers from a beach movie, the Goose, I can't exactly answer that." "You mean while we were shipwrecked", Heather angrily began, "You were here basking in the lap of luxury a mere hundred feet away?", suddenly it started to rain once more. "Yes, Heather, that would be correct.", Veronica said holding up the Trailer door as Chef walked in smiling, "Sorry, I'd invite you in but theres only room for Six in here. See you all at the campfire tonight!", she then closed the dor and stepped in, leaving Cody, Heather, LeShawna, and Duncan in the rain. The next scene was the campfire ceremony, with Veronica standing once more infront of the remaining four campers. "Well, it has been an Amazing Day, Campers!", Veronica said to the campers, "But now, it is time for one of you, to go!", she then held up a plate with three marshmallows on it, "In-fact, I actually CHOSE who left this time! Haha!" "What?!", Cody replied. "Okay, that is just WHACK, yo!", LeShawna angrily said in agreement with Cody. "I know, but there is Nothing you losers can do about it, because I'M calling the shots now! Haha!", Veronica then went on to cackle like a Wicked Witch once more, "Heather, LeShawna, and Duncan you all are safe!", she then tossed marshmallows to everyone except Cody, nobody (even Heather) was happy at all and all of them angrily glared at Veronica for this. "Okay, that is just, messed up Veronica!", Cody exclaimed. "I'm with the Geek on this, Sister, you can't just CHOOSE to Eliminate somebody!", Duncan said. "Well, there were no votes. Besides, I'm tired of seeing him get this far. Really, it was all building up to this anyway.", Veronica said to justify her choosing Cody off, "Cody, get to the Dock of Shame and get on the Boat of Losers now!" "NOT SO FAST, VERONICA!", suddenly everyone turned to see both Chris and NaTasha running from the Boat of Losers to the Campfire grounds, NaTasha smiling triumphantly and Chris clearly showing anger towards Veronica. It was both who said this in Unison. "Chris!", Cody, Heather, Duncan, and LeShawna said in unison. "For once I am GLAD to see you, dawg!", LeShawna said as a comment to seeing Chris finally back. "Hello Campers!", Chris said to the campers, and then turned to Veronica, "You! You have comitted almost EVERY Crime a Host could do on Reality TV! You have formed an Alliance with a contestant, you have come up with challenges against the producers will, and you have even swapped the votes to get someone off and just now chose who you would Eliminate! For the most part, it's WICKED TV. BUT, what you did WRONG, was getting ME off the show! THAT, was going too far!", Chris was clearly angry at that part, and Veronica just looked at him with an uncaring face. "Oh Please!", she scoffed, "What you gonna do? Send me back to Reality TV? You know, I gave you guys the IDEA for this show! I DESERVE and WANT to Host it! Besides, I have CONTRACTS!" "Oh, I looked into that.", Chris explained, "And those Contracts, don't even Exist! The Producers just went along with it, but turns out, thanks to NaTasha's wicked Detective skills, that there never WERE Contracts! Which means, you're not even meant to be here at ALL!" "But, I HELPED MAKE IT!" "But you're not part of the crew, and as for Reality TV? Well, the Producers have looked over all your stunts and your un-aired by your choice confessionals, and since they break every rule of a host in this game, you're not gonna go back to EITHER Show! In-fact, you aren't even a legal citizen of Canada! As such, we are legally obligated to send you straight back to Russia, specifically Siberia!" "WHAT?!" "YES!", both NaTasha and Cody happily cheered. "NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! YOU CAN'T! I WON'T GO, I WON'T! NOBODY CAN MAKE ME!", suddenly several interns surrounded her, ready with rope, a bag, and their fists."......NEVER!", she then ran off, only to be beat up off-screen and placed in the Boat of Losers, tied up, and in a sack her head however, was sticking out, "THIS IS NOT THE END OF ME! I WILL BE BACK ON TOTAL DRAMA! I WILL BE BACK ON TOTAL DRAMA!FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!", she screamed out as she was taken farther and farther away from Total Drama Island. "Alrighty then!", Chris happily said, "Now, I'm back on Total Drama Island! Cody, you get to stay in the game!" "Yeah!", Cody happily cheered, "Thanks, Man!" "Yeah Yeah, anyway, as Veronica is FINALLY Gone, now finally things can get straight back to Normal, next week on Total, Drama, Island!", he said this to the camera of course. "By the way, what we confessed back there, stays back there.", Heather said to Duncan, Cody, and LeShawna. "Damn Straight.", LeShawna agreed. "No Problem.", Duncan agreed, and Cody nodded in agreement. Following this, came the credits. Though this time, a scene played after the credits, CONFESSIONAL The numbers S1E13 were on the bottom right corner, showing this was an unaired confessional from the time of the 13th Episode. Veronica - "Oh, and Another thing! These are like, TOTAL Failures! I mean, REALLY! I will TOTALLY Love robbing Chris of his job, and then making the final challenge be against me, with something that I would DEFINITELY win! Then, I take the money for myself, so I can be even RICHER than before! They'll NEVER know what hit them! HA! I mean, what they gonna do? Deport Me back to Russia?" AND EPISODE END